


One More Chapter

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Sign Language, Storytelling, Trash AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior was very interested in the new book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> 14\. "One more chapter."
> 
> As a rule of thumb I always write human Junior as nonverbal who communicates through ASL. i also always write junior signing in bold, wash or others sign in italics. sheila is. a little dog. mutt. and freckles is caboose's service dog. 
> 
> http://6969ville.tumblr.com/tagged/trash-au look at it. my fav au.

Storytime at the Blues’ house was always a bit of a production. Chaos followed them everywhere, as always.

So, at 7:30 on the mark, nearly everyone would pile into Junior’s small bedroom, making themselves at home.

Junior was squished in the middle of his bed, tucked between his dad and his Wash. At the end of the bed, Caboose sat criss-cross, watching them intently, with Ari in his lap and Sheila by his side. Kainaina was sprawled out in Junior’s neon green beanbag, eyes fixed on the little plastic stars that littered the ceiling. Church stood just outside the doorway, Freckles was asleep by his feet.

It was Wash’s turn to read.

Junior liked listening to Wash read. No, Wash didn't make goofy voices for each character like Kai and Dad did, but it looked like it made Wash happy, and that made Junior happy. He seemed calmer when he read out loud to their little group.

They had just started a new book a few nights ago. It was something new about aliens and space and Junior loved it. The main character had just been captured by the enemy and was being held hostage on their ship. The chapter was coming to an end, and Junior wanted none of that.

As the final paragraph left Washington’s lips, he picked up the bookmark and put it in its new place. He closed the book, glancing over at Tucker. Junior frowned, wiggling a little to free his arm. He pulled at Wash’s arm and stuck out his lip.

**One more chapter?**

He signed, giving his best sad-orphaned-puppy-dog-eyes.

“Uh…” Wash frowned, only daring to send a glance to Tucker, raising an eyebrow in place of actually asking ‘can we read more?’

Tucker paused, a little grin plastered on his face. He looked at his son and his boyfriend, then shot a glance around the room. Caboose was grinning and Kaikaina had sat up and was now watching with a matching grin. Chruch was leaning in the way with an amused look. He looked back at Junior, who was now staring at him with his dark, pleading eyes. He was smiling, though.

Tucker let out a dramatic defeated sigh, then wiggled around a little to wrap his arm around his son. “God, with all you watching I guess I gotta say yes, huh?” The group let out a collective little noise of agreement, and he nodded his head. “Alright, alright. Take it away, Wash.”

Washington smiled gently, throwing a glance to Junior.

_One more chapter_

He signed, then picked the book up from his lap, opening it and removing the bookmark before he began to read once more.


End file.
